


Story Challenges

by Thanatos4242



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto, RWBY, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos4242/pseuds/Thanatos4242
Summary: These are just some ideas I thought up and decided to write down for others to possibly use. Though if you do use any of these Ideas there are some rules.You have to let me know if you decide to use one, and send me a link to it so I can go check it outAnd if you decide to do a gender bend you have to change the characters name in some way, it doesn't matter how you change it only that you do.





	1. Ruby's Children

**Fandom:** RWBY x Code Geass or My Hero Academia 

**My Summary:** Ruby Rose has always been a weird child, completely obsessed with her weapons to the point that she prefers to work or create weapons than interacting with people. The only exception to this rule being her family

 **Setting Description:** Ruby has some of the same personality as Rakshata Chawla from Code Geass, or Mei Hatsume from My Hero Academia.

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. Depending on who you choose, Rakshata or Mei ,she has to also her weapons her “Children” or “Babies” respectively. 
  2. If you decide to have Ruby date someone it has to be Penny, for obvious reasons.



**Extra Ideas/Notes:**

  * You could have Crescent Rose & maybe some of the other weapons come to life. If so she can date one of them instead.
  * Why she wants to be a Huntress is up to you, though it's most likely because of her mother




	2. Natsu the Blacksmiths Apprentice

**Fandom:** Fairy Tail

 **My Summary:** After Igneel abandoned Natsu he was found and adopted by a blacksmith who taught Natsu his trade. After being raised and taught by the blacksmith for 14 years Natsu left to go make a name for himself as the greatest blacksmith to have ever lived.

 **Setting Description:** Natsu, instead of joining Fairy Tail, is found by a blacksmith who takes him in and teaches him how to become a blacksmith

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. Must be a Erza/Natsu fic, even if Natsu is a girl.
  2. Natsu can’t join Fairy Tail until at least after the Phantom Lord arc
  3. Natsu doesn't live in Magnolia at first, he may move there later.
  4. Natsu uses his Fire Breath to heat the metal for the forging and treating process making them of a higher quality than most blades



**Extra Ideas/Notes:**

  * Natsu and Gajeel could have a rivalry due to Gajeel eating alot of the shops inventory when Gajeel was on a mission during his time in Phantom Lord




	3. Canaan's Grail War

**Fandom:** Fate/Stay Night x CANAAN

 **My Summary:** Instead of Shiro being adopted it was Canaan who was found by Kiritsugu on that fateful day.

 **Setting Description:** Canaan was in Tokyo during the events of Fate/Zero, and was taken in by Kiritsugu

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. Canaan still has her Synesthesia,
  2. Kiritsugu taught how to fight along with reinforcement magic
  3. She still has Shirou's drive to be a hero, but isn't quite as self-destructive with it.
  4. Archer is still Shirou, but was summoned into an Alternate Reality, where Shirou died
  5. She still summons Saber/Arturia
  6. If you decide to have Canaan paired with someone it must be a girl



**Extra Ideas/Notes:**

  * She could have also been taught Kiritsugu's time dilation magic, and be given his magic crest also.
  * What route you follow is up to you, make your own even if you want




	4. The Hound of Konoha

**Fandom:** Naruto

 **My Summary:** Tsume and Kushina had been friends since their academy days as such she was chosen as Naruko’s godmother. After the Kyuubi incident Naruko’s identity as theJinchūriki of the Nine-Tails was kept secret, and she was given to Tsume to raise.

 **Setting Description:** Naruko is raised as a Inuzuka clan member

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. Naruko’s identity as the Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tails was kept a secret, only known to Hiruzen, Jiraya, Tsume, and a few other people they would’ve trusted with this knowledge.
  2. She discovers the Kyuubi during the Land of the Waves mission in her fight against Haku



**Extra Ideas/Notes:**

  * I would prefer Naruko have the red hair of the Uzumakis in this story, but that’s up to you
  * Naruko could, instead of a dog, have a fox for her companion




	5. An Incorrect Assumption

**Fandom:** Naruto

**My Summary:** On the night of the Kyuubi’s attack on Konoha the Fourth Hokage sealed the Kyuubi in his daughter Naruko thus preventing the villages destruction, or so everyone thought

**Setting Description:** Minato was forced to seal the Kyuubi into someone else, but Hiruzen and Jiraya assumed he sealed it into his daughter 

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. You chose who the Kyuubi is sealed in
  2. No one can know who the Kyuubi is sealed in except for the Jinchūriki if you want
  3. Naruko and the Jinchūriki have to become friends eventually
  4. The mistake can be discovered any time after the Land of Waves mission, probably during Jiraya’s training for the last part of the Chunin exams



**Extra Ideas/Notes:**

  * I would prefer Naruko have the red hair of the Uzumaki's in this story, but that’s up to you



  



	6. The Perfect Trio

**Fandom:** My Hero Academia

 **My Summary:**

**Setting Description:** Mei, Momo, and Izumi(ku) work together as a hero team with Mei and Izuka making gear for Momo to create in her fights.

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. Either they all of them, or two of them have to be dating.
  2. Mei and Izuku also have to run some sort of support company together



**Extra Ideas:**

  * They could also be a villain trio
  * I would prefer fem Izuku if you do the three way




	7. The Collector

**Fandom:** My Hero Academia

**My Summary:**

**Setting Description:** All For One is a relative of Izuka, and Izuka inherits a similar quirk to AfO. The Collector, which works by using people's DNA to create small crystals which she can put up to four into her body, allowing her to use their qurks, but only up to ¾ of their full strength.

**Rules For The Story:**

  1. If fem-Izuku it must be yuri
  2. She might be able to gain more "slots" for quirks, but 6 is the max she can have



**Extra Notes:**

  * Her quirk might only work on emitter and transformation quirks
  * Some good Quirk combos would be she could get  
Pixie-Bob & Mandalay & a teleportation quirk  
Eraser Head & Mei(If she can use Mutant Quirks)  
  





End file.
